<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deseo. by AlyssSchwarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007068">Deseo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz'>AlyssSchwarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortune and Sorrow [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Fluff and Angst, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Vivir una vida ordinaria y morir junto a ti»</p>
<p>Ese era el deseo de los dos.</p>
<p>Sus miradas se cruzaron, saben perfectamente qué decir, pero su silencio hablaba todo. Y eso era suficiente, siempre lo fue.</p>
<p>Era hora de brillar juntos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (hinted), Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto (hinted)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fortune and Sorrow [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deseo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No te enamores, o morirás."</p>
<p>Kaede jamás esperó que su figura de admiración y modelo a seguir le diría eso cuando ella le pidió un consejo, no era eso lo que necesitaba como líder novata de un grupo de heroínas. Las guardianas estelares luchaban contra la maldad que acechaba la galaxia, no buscaban citas en cada astro que rescataban. Sonia Nevermind era un misterio sin lugar a dudas, la guardiana con el brillo más resplandeciente que había conocido, líder de un equipo mucho más profesional que el suyo. Construido de experiencias buenas y malas; un misterio rodeaba a la capitana junto con su segunda al mando, Peko Pekoyama. Más de una vez, Akamatsu le había sugerido que debían unirse, trabajar ambos equipos incrementaría su fuerza, pero ella siempre rechazaba la noción. La pianista no comprendía a qué se debía ese comportamiento distante y estricto... Hasta que los conoció a ellos.</p>
<p>El motivo de tristeza de Sonia y frialdad de Pekoyama.</p>
<p>En una misión, encontraron a una guardiana estelar herida, su condición era lamentable. El corazón de Kaede se apiadó de ella y decidió ayudarla. Cuando la chica que rescataron despertó, se presentó como Mioda Ibuki. Fue... Bastante escandalosa; llevándose perfectamente con las integrantes de su equipo: Angie, Tenko, Miu y Mahiru. El resto del día jugaron y cantaron, sin perder tiempo, Iruma ya estaba construyendo un escenario para un concierto. No fue una sorpresa, su grupo era caótico en primer lugar.</p>
<p>La verdadera sorpresa surgió al reunirse con la división de Sonia. Ibuki era tan alegre que aparentaba jamás haber experimentado el dolor en su vida. La princesa y espadachina siempre se comportaron firmes ante cualquier situación peligrosa, nada podía hacerlas titubear.</p>
<p>A excepción de Mioda.</p>
<p>Inmediatamente, las tres se juntaron en un abrazo. Akamatsu y el resto de guardianes ignoraban que Peko y Sonia tenían la alma rota y que el tacto de Ibuki... No, su sola presencia, reparaba sus grietas bien escondidas. Emociones abrumadoras las empaparon, estabas juntas... De nuevo, pero los fantasmas del pasado surcaron sus memorias. El tono de una voz de azúcar y crema revueltas con leche. Su postura relajada y serena mas nunca crédula. Él nunca fue frágil, debido a él sobrevivieron. Otra voz aparece, una más agridulce como las naranjas, su fruta favorita. Era verano con aroma a girasoles, un chico sol de mirada de oliva que hacía el mundo más brillante...</p>
<p>Ellos ya no regresarían.</p>
<p>Pero Ibuki estaba con ellas, y eso les bastaba.</p>
<p>Ella... Estaba en casa, finalmente...</p>
<p>La ciudad Towa era muy entusiasta a la hora de los festivales; la música alegre, las decoraciones coloridas, los platillos deliciosos y gran cantidad de entretenimiento. Asistir en esa ocasión era la oportunidad perfecta para festejar la reunión de las líderes del equipo Nuevo Horizonte con su antigua integrante. Ellas se veían más bonitas sonriendo, Ibuki demostró que ellas no portaban un corazón de hielo. Pasaron el tiempo obteniendo premios de los puestos del festival y comiendo los caramelos tradicionales, Kaede consideró que Iruma y Mioda tenían estómagos infinitos, intercedió para detener a rubia de vocabulario vulgar, la conocía desde que eran niñas y si la dejaba continuar, terminaría vomitando todo. El único aspecto singular del día, era la actitud quieta e ida de Angie, ella también se uniría a todo el escándalo normalmente.</p>
<p>Un día después de la llegada de Mioda, su amiga sufrió una pesadilla que la dejó en un estado de miedo que sus compañeras no habían visto nunca, ella confesaba que soñaba sucesos que Atua —nombre que le dio a la Estrella Prima— le permitía contemplar, consistían de las experiencias de los anteriores guardianes de su tipo, desde sus inicios hasta... Sus últimos instantes. Sabía que no debía ser agradable sufrir la muerte y sentimientos de angustia de otros, ni siquiera en sueños. No obstante, esa noche fue distinta a las anteriores, en sus intentos para arrancarla de esas vivencias, ella pronunciaba oraciones que no entendían.</p>
<p>—Perdidos. Estaban perdidos... Ahora es todo oscuro para ellos...—susurraba repetidamente. Miu, quien se caracterizaba de poca delicadeza cuando no se trataba de sus inventos, la tomó de los hombros para zarandearla y al ver que no logró resultados positivos, prosiguió con estirar sus mejillas... Funcionó, pero Angie continuó actuando raro. Se incorporó de forma brusca, empujando al suelo a la rubia, sus ojos azules se encontraban abiertos ampliamente, similares a los de un búho.</p>
<p>—Ella vendrá.</p>
<p>— ¿Ella? ¿Quién, Angie? ¿Quién vendrá? —cuestionó con suavidad Kaede, brindándole a hurtadillas una mirada reprensora a su amiga de la infancia por el comportamiento careciente de tacto. Era una líder principiante, pero Akamatsu jamás fallaba para confortar a sus amigas y ejercer orden en situaciones tensas. Con sus dedos finos y delicados, provenientes de una pianista profesional, acarició el cabello platino de la chica, tranquilizándola. Mahiru ayudó con traer un vaso de agua y encendiendo las luces de su habitación, realizaban pijamadas para no dejar a su amiga lidiar con esos eventos por si sola. Sonia lo sugirió, pero Kaede ya lo hacía, para saber que debía de hacer eso no era cuestión de experiencia, si no de amistad. Angie no dio una respuesta del todo concreta, pero trato de aclarar con mencionar que todo saldría bien al tener a Atua de su lado y superarían así, cualquier peligro.</p>
<p>Akamatsu supuso que algo similar ocurrió en el otro grupo, pues al igual que Yonaga, Maizono, la curandera del equipo de Sonia, revisaba el entorno, ese comportamiento despertó incertidumbre en ambas capitanas, el sentimiento incrementaba entre más caía noche y la oscuridad se apoderaba del entorno. El cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas se llenó de fuegos artificiales que salpicaron de colores preciosos los rostros de quienes los contemplaban, la incertidumbre se eliminó por unos instantes hasta que en medio del espectáculo, Mioda palideció y adaptó su apariencia como heroína, una conversación fue detectada por sus agudos oídos.</p>
<p>— ¿Seguro que es una buena idea?</p>
<p>—No tenemos otra opción.</p>
<p>—No permitas que te maten de nuevo.</p>
<p>—Lo mismo digo.</p>
<p>Las luces en el cielo desaparecieron al igual que las de la ciudad, el resto de las personas que asistieron al festival se desplomaron en el suelo, su consciencia había sido apagada. Solo la luz de la luna y las estrellas impedían que el sitio estuviera sumergido en la penumbra. El resto imitó el acto de Ibuki y se posicionaron en alerta. Unos pasos lentos resonaron en el ambiente en compañía de un tenue tintineo de una cadena, cada vez más se oían más cerca, hasta que una figura se visualizaba en la oscuridad.</p>
<p>—Es un lindo planeta, es bastante similar al mío, ¡incluso tenían taiyaki, y era delicioso! —la espada que las manos de Pekoyama estaban empuñando, cayó al suelo. Maizono y Yonaga compartieron un mohín de asombro. Sonia comenzó a tiritar y los ojos de Ibuki se tornaron vidriosos al oír esa voz—. Pero no existe el kusamochi, ¿qué clase de gente vive aquí? Por eso él está de mal humor.</p>
<p>—Tú eres... —comenzó Sayaka.</p>
<p>—...El chico de nuestros sueños. —acompletó Angie.</p>
<p>La luz lunar al fin logró alumbrarlo, revelando su identidad; era un guardián estelar con una apariencia fuera de lo común, su ropa negra con detalles de tonalidad verde oscuro, la larga cadena que colgaba de su cuello le daba la apariencia de un prisionero o... un sirviente. Su piel y cabellera blancas que lucía como un algodón de azúcar de menta, marcaban un alto contraste que la llevó a cuestionar si esa de verdad era su apariencia, pues se veía antinatural en él. Sin embargo, creyó que estaba exagerando, su estilo era similar al que portaba Kirigiri, una de las compañeras de Sonia; oscuro y siniestro, pero ella no era maligna, así que ese chico tampoco debía serlo. Además, los guardianes estelares siempre son aliados, nunca enemigos. Repleta de calma y confianza, Akamatsu avanzó para acercarse al misterioso chico.</p>
<p>— ¿Kusamochi? ¡Suena muy gracioso, pero también delicioso! Nunca es tarde para aprender algo nuevo, podemos prepararlo —hizo desaparecer su báculo y atuendo estelar, no lo necesitaría. Entabló conversación mostrando una alegre y amigable sonrisa, el muchacho al que ella se acercaba no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la actitud de Kaede. Apretó sus labios y sus manos se apretaron en puños, la chica parpadeó desorientada, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Estaba herido? — ¿E-Estás bien? Mi amiga puede curarte, no vienes solo, ¿verdad? ¿Él también está herido? ¡Los ayudaremos!</p>
<p>—Retrocede... estás haciendo esto difícil…—masculló agachando el rostro como si se estuviera lamentando algo y ante eso Akamatsu apresuró sus pasos, era evidente que estaban en problemas y ella no dudaría en ayudarlos.</p>
<p>Amami pudo percibir el sonido de un movimiento cerca de los árboles, fue muy sutil, pero nada se le escapaba de sus agudos oídos al ser un explorador que sobrevivía a todo tipo de situación. Desde la sombras de los arbusto, brotaron balas rojas brillantes que se dirigieron a Akamatsu.</p>
<p>— ¡Kaede, cuidado! —gritó Rantarou abrazando a la aludida y llevándola al suelo, protegiéndola de cualquier daño al colocarse encima de ella.</p>
<p>"No te enamores" decía Sonia, pero ella ya había fallado en obedecerla, estar envuelta en los brazos de Amami aceleró su ritmo cardíaco y el rubor se presentó en sus pómulos. Las balas surgieron de nueva cuenta, pero fueron absorbidas por el escudo redondo de color turquesa que Maizono les proporcionó.</p>
<p>— ¡Casi muero del susto, tontaede! —Se quejó Miu apartando a Amami para abrazar a Kaede— ¡Voy a crear una correa especial y te la pondré para que no te acerques a extraños como si fuera un amigo! Pero... voy a castigar al idiota que te atacó. —ella se levantó con su martillo en mano y miró con odio a la persona que se camuflajeaba en las sombras del lugar, como si fuera parte de ellas.</p>
<p>—Esa chica era tan repugnante que no controle mis ganas de asesinarla. —contestó el otro chico, esta vez su apariencia sí aterrorizó a la pianista, incluso la postura pérfida de Iruma flaqueó ante la mirada rubicunda. Sentían que enfrentaban a un demonio con ojos que reflejaban el infierno. Aún así, las palabras que le dedicó a la pianista, despertó furia en la inventora y explorador. Él los ignoró sin dificultad, apareciendo de un momento a otro, delante del primer muchacho que apareció, protegiéndolo —. Si vas a estorbarme, te mataré también.</p>
<p>—N-Nagito... Hajime... —murmuró Sonia, continuaba temblando y su ojos yacían cristalizados. El resto de guardianes se sorprendieron, ¿ella los conocía? ¿Acaso eran sus antiguos compañeros? Si era así... ¿Por qué estaban vivos? Más dudas se acumularon en su cabeza a causa de la mirada que le propinó a Nevermind; fría y llena de repulsión. Esa no es la forma en la que mirarías a una amiga.</p>
<p>—Encontraste buenos remplazos, Sonia —la voz masculina permaneció gélida, incluso se vio transmitida una porción de odio. Procedió a analizar el entorno al igual que al resto de guardianes, se concentró más en Amami y Sayaka —. Ese sujeto es tan bueno detectando enemigos como Ibuki y las defensas de ella son competentes, pero no son rivales con las de Nagito. E incluso está Kirigiri contigo.</p>
<p>Durante todos los acontecimientos, la aludida había contemplado a los dos muchachos con gran desconfianza y... Rencor. Estaban impregnados de una malicia que reconoció incluso al haber transcurrido siglos, pertenecía a la persona que aniquiló al primer grupo de guardianes estelares de toda la existencia. Una chica que decidió regirse por los valores opositores que dictaba la Estrella Prima, su corazón anhelaba el caos, la diversión y la desesperación. Estaba dispuesta a realizar cualquier cosa para no aburrirse. Kyoko siempre se arrepentiría de haberla considerado una amiga.</p>
<p>—Escuché que tienes una historia con Enoshima, va a recompensarme si te mato. —Ese nombre despertó todas las memorias que Kyoko se había encargado de dominar en mucho tiempo. La ira y hambre de venganza por sus compañeros caídos nublaron su juicio.</p>
<p>—Inténtalo. —replicó con frialdad, las orbes violetas que reflejaban el estado de ánimo de su usuaria, ascendieron, furiosas y dirigiéndose con rapidez a Hinata, éste soltó un sólo disparo y reventó a todas como burbujas.</p>
<p>—Qué aburrido. —comentó al percibir a Miu, Rantarou y Tenko encima de él. La primera alzando su martillo, el segundo apuntándolo con sus manos que concentraban luz cerúlea y la última apretando sus puños. Se notaba que eran guardianes novatos, desconocían la habilidad del sigilo y atacar en grupo de manera precipitada. Sus acciones eran predecibles.</p>
<p>Hinata apuntó el suelo y disparó, la bala se enterró y desapareció. Suponía que sus oponentes pensarían que había perdido la cabeza o se rindió al no atacarlos, y así fue, no sospechaban nada. A pesar de los años transcurridos, Sonia reconoció esa técnica, al igual que en esa fatídica ocasión, Hajime sólo buscaba aniquilarlas. Trató de advertir del peligro, pero la infinidad de balas que emergieron del suelo se lo impidieron, leónidas penetraron e hirieron al resto de guardianes. Antes de que tocaran a Kaede, sintió que sus pies abandonaron el suelo y yacía suspendida en el aire. Desde ahí, observaba a todas las estructuras de la ciudad a una escala sumamente pequeña, le recordó a las maquetas escolares. Unas manos agarraban sus brazos, alzo la mirada y separó sus labios en asombro. Ese chico llamado Komaeda, la sostenía. Unas preciosas alas negras, similares a las de un cuervo, se ubicaban en la espalda del albino. Por un momento, la rubia creyó que estaba siendo salvada por un ángel desertado del cielo.</p>
<p>—Eres muy amable, pero eso podría matarte, ¿sabes? —el albino mostró una sonrisa tan pura que contrastaba con su discurso, su voz le dio la sensación de un vivace. Rápidamente, la curvatura desapareció y sus rasgos faciales se ensombrecieron, habló con firmeza —. Eres una líder, representas la esperanza de tu equipo, no puedes permitirte morir.</p>
<p>Y sin más, Nagito la soltó, dejándola caer. La pianista trató de evitar que el pánico la cubriera, era una altura muy larga y comenzó a crear alternativas para no convertirse en papilla. Rápidamente, Angie y Maizono cruzaron sus báculos y apuntaron a Akamatsu, Komaeda leyó sus intenciones. No lo permitiría, Kaede debía salvarse por sí misma, sólo así, su potencial se desollaría. Elevó su brazo y un destello apareció en la palma de su mano, la luz se moldeó con rapidez en un bastón; el largo era de color verde, su punta inferior tenía un diminuto rubí, su cabeza estaba coronada por una estrella blanca de ocho puntas, ésta a su vez se encontraba rodeada de un aro dorado que contenía destellos asemejando el resplandor del sol, debajo unas alas blancas sobresalían. La estrella brilló y una luz salió disparada, chocando furiosamente contra las chicas.</p>
<p>Mientras descendía, Kaede pensó en lo que más la calmaba: el piano, concentrándose en los sonidos que producía cada una de las teclas, la gran variedad de acordes que existían. Más de una vez, consideró que liderar un equipo era igual a tocar su amado instrumento. Armar estrategias conociendo las cualidades de sus compañeros para así llegar a la victoria. Si quería eludir su caída, solo debía manejar su poder como un bemol. Invocó de nuevo su báculo y lo apuntó a suelo, comenzó a destilar luz. Pronto, quedo suspendida en el aire, a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Suspiró aliviada y aterrizó con suavidad.</p>
<p>"¡Lo logré!"</p>
<p>Nagito sonrió, complacido y con una ligera nostalgia. De ese modo, le enseñó a volar a su antiguo equipo. Claro, cuando se trataba de ellos, él generaba una nube esponjosa para amortiguar su caída. Sin perder más instantes, regresó al lado de Hinata.</p>
<p>— ¿Por qué la protegiste? —cuestionó Hinata con una voz neutra, no podía enojarse con él, pero la intriga surgió.</p>
<p>— ¿Hmm? No sé de lo que estás hablando~ —canturreó el albino, aparentando inocencia. Su compañero suspiró, sabía que si se lo proponía, el otro chico podía ser muy terco y no le diría nada. Y tampoco es que a Hinata le intrigara demasiado, confía ciegamente en Nagito, cualquier cosa que estuviera planeando, siempre tendría motivos nobles. Sin embargo...</p>
<p>— ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo y planeas ser un doble agente? —soltó sin más, su mayor sospecha. Sí, confiaba en él, pero no permitiría que arriesgará su vida. Enoshima les dio la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, no lo perdería de nuevo.</p>
<p>—Tengo muchos secretos, Hajime-kun. —Susurró Komaeda, mirando a su antigua capitana y Kaede, ellas eran la clave para que la desesperación fuera destrozada y su deseo pudiera cumplirse—pero ahora no es el momento de decírtelos, solo diré que todo saldrá bien. —el silencio de Hinata fue como una respuesta para Komaeda y sonrió. Tímidamente, acarició la mano del chico de mirada rojiza y éste correspondió el gesto. En verdad, cumpliría esa promesa.</p>
<p>Por ahora, continuaría poniendo a prueba a los equipos delante de ellos, aún les falta bastante habilidad para enfrentar al mayor peligro. A excepción de sus antiguas compañeras, quienes lograron eludir las leonidas de Hajime perfectamente. Las curanderas hacían buen trabajo lidiando con sus compañeros lastimados, algunos no se moverían del todo bien por unas horas.</p>
<p>—Es suficiente —acotó Sonia, la imagen fuerte que tenía Kaede acerca de ella, estaba de vuelta—. Hajime-san, no somos tus enemigos, recuerda lo que paso...</p>
<p>—Silencio —ordenó, disparando sin dudar directo a la cabeza de Sonia, ésta atrapó el cometa sin dificultad con una de sus manos—. Recuerdo todo perfectamente, asesina de amigos.</p>
<p>—Así que...—Nevermind, llena de furia, destrozó la bala. Sus pupilas se afilaron—. Ella te hizo pensar eso.</p>
<p>—No queremos pelear con ustedes. —añadió Peko.</p>
<p>— ¡Ibuki jamás dañaría a sus amigos!</p>
<p>—Oh, claro. Tú solo saber huir, lagartija. —no deseaba hablar con ellas, él sólo quería destruirlas. De la misma forma en que destrozaron su confianza. Una secuencia de imágenes apareció en su mente, toda una más dolorosa que la anterior; la sangre salpicada en sus manos y las puntas de su cabello negro, polvo estelar escurriéndose entre los dedos y las lágrimas empapando su visión...</p>
<p>Una oscuridad que se alimentaba de las emociones negativas de Hinata, comenzó a manchar su piel, iniciando por su hombro izquierdo y expandiéndose lentamente por su brazo, pecho y cuello. Un estremecimiento sacudió el cuerpo masculino ante las miradas asustadas de sus antiguas amigas, pero antes de que se hubiera desplomado sobre el suelo, los brazos de Komaeda lo sostuvieron, manteniéndolo en pie.</p>
<p>—Estoy aquí, Hajime. Estoy contigo, no me iré a ningún lado...—susurró con suavidad, subiendo de manera pausada las manos, deteniéndolas en el sitio de origen de esa oscuridad y la hizo desaparecer, absorbiéndola. Esas palabras lograron recuperar su cordura.</p>
<p>Esa acción bastó para que Kirigiri comprendiera la condición de esos chicos, si portaban la energía de Enoshima, no era por voluntad propia. Percibió que se encontraban divididos entre la luz y la oscuridad. Ésta última perteneciendo Junko, eran sólo juguetes para sus propósitos caóticos. Por otra parte, la luz que portaban los dos, provenía del chico alado, la porción de malicia en él era mucho menor a comparación del azabache. Sin embargo, mientras la luz aumentaba en Hinata, la de Komaeda se reducía y era sustituida por la corrupción, la cual parecía aumentar cada vez más. ¿Cómo es que podía mantener la sensatez? ¿Sería su conexión con la Estrella Prima? ¿O poseía una voluntad que resistiría cualquier desesperación? O quizás... Un optimismo envidiable.</p>
<p>Optimismo...</p>
<p>"Ser optimista es lo único en lo que resalto, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p>Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo de esas palabras, habría terminado igual que ellos si Naegi, su antiguo líder, no la hubiera salvado.</p>
<p>La preocupación apareció en la chica de cabello lila al considerar la condición del albino, si seguía así... Sería absolutamente devorado por la materia oscuridad, aunque al menos el tirador recuperaría su brillo original. Una estrategia efectiva pero desesperada, dar su vida para que el otro recuperará su libertad...</p>
<p>Kaede no entendía lo que ocurría frente sus ojos, los guardianes peleaban contra las bestias oscuras, no entre sí. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Era una anomalía. La estabilidad se había quebrado, ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Qué ocasionó esto? No pudo pensar en respuestas, necesitaba estar concentrada para no terminar herida y proteger a su equipo.</p>
<p>En medio de la batalla, la apariencia de esos chicos, cambiaba por breves instantes, mostrando su verdadera naturaleza. Hinata no poseía un cabello tan largo y negro como la noche, era corto y castaño, sus ojos eran verdes, una tonalidad que se complementaba con el brillo estelar de su compañero. Las alas de Komaeda eran como las nubes y tan brillantes como la luna, Sonia, Pekoyama y Mioda pensaron al mismo tiempo, que lucían tan hermosos como en el día que los perdieron.</p>
<p>Sin ánimos de extender la batalla, las miradas del albino y azabache se encontraron, Nagito saltó manteniéndose en el aire por unos momentos, Hinata apunto su arma hacia él, un lazo salió de la boquilla y jalo a su portador en dirección de Komaeda, atrapándolo. Balanceándose así por unos instantes, Hinata lanzó al albino y ambos se mantuvieron en el aire, realizando un giro individual, Hajime soltó otro lazo y Komaeda aterrizo en el azabache. El chico de cabello blanco rodeo el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos, situándose en su espalda. Al contemplar aquello, Akamatsu no tuvo dudas; en definitiva eran del equipo de Sonia. Sus movimientos se encontraban perfectamente sincronizados y emanaban una absoluta armonía. Eran como una pareja profesional de acróbatas. Columpiándose de forma circular, con su brazo libre, comenzó a tirotearlos, todos sus comentas acertaron sus objetivos, inmovilizándolos por completo. Al finalizar esa ráfaga, Nagito fue arrojado otra vez.</p>
<p>Y estando en las alturas, aparentando que la luna estaba detrás de él, Komaeda regreso a su apariencia incorrupta, su báculo brillo y se transformó en una espada tan refinada y delgada como su portador, la desenvainó y plumas blancas se desprendían de la hoja. Usando una velocidad asombrosa, Nagito infligió rasguños superficiales a todos, en un inicio aparentaron ser inofensivos, incluso creyeron que había fallado. No obstante, su error al pensar eso fue manifestado en dolor, uno que les otorgo la sensación de que sus entrañas y huesos eran incinerados, sus vías respiratorias se atrofiaban.</p>
<p>Veneno.</p>
<p>Una vez de escuchar que sus enemigos se derrumbaron, Hinata aterrizo a lado de Komaeda y, éste con una sonrisa traviesa, jalo la mano mano ajena de forma ascendente, la soltó para proceder a girar sobre su propio eje, alzando sus brazos y juntando sus manos, sin dejar de sostener su fina espada, por encima de su cabeza. Se dejó caer, a sabiendas que Hinata lo sostendría, rodeando con un brazo su cintura, permaneciendo así con su torso inclino hacia atrás.</p>
<p>—Ya terminamos de bailar, ¿verdad, Hajime-kun?— El nombrado asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Y en esos instantes, sólo fueron ellos dos. Komaeda se incorporo y lo abrazo de nuevo, sabía que no estaba cumpliendo una de sus promesas, pero valía la pena romperla si Hinata sobrevivía.</p>
<p>Un portal circular violeta apareció debajo de ellos y los absorbió, regresarían con ella, pero Nagito podía soportarlo porque la esperanza esperaba a todos. Cerró los ojos y se aferro más a Hajime, como si ese fuera el último abrazo que tendrían.</p>
<p>Quizás así sería.</p>
<p>Luego de su retirada y recuperarse del daño, Angie y Sayaka usaron los hechizos de curación más potentes que conocían, agitándolas hasta el punto de desmayarlas. Kirigiri expuso sus deducciones al resto. Una pesadez los cubrió a todos, al igual que el miedo, si no tuvieron porosidad Hinata y Komaeda, con Junko representaría su verdadera perdición. Ellos habían sido más misericordiosos, pero ella no lo seria, ¿sería su final? Akamatsu no podía apartar eso de su mente y, como si lo hubiera predicho, Komaeda aparecía ante ella y su equipo con la intención de fortalecerlos, ella confiaba en el albino, aunque eso provocara que sus amigas cuestionaran su raciocinio. Sn embargo, ella sabía que podía matarlas en cualquier instante y no lo hacia. Pasaron los meses hasta que lograron localizar a Enoshima gracias a las pistas que les otorgó Komaeda. Ambas capitanas se reunieron para armar un plan y reducir los peligros, evitar cualquier cosa de la que pudieran lamentarse.</p>
<p>Mioda jamás llego a la reunión.</p>
<p>Ibuki no lo pensó en lo más mínimo, había vagado en toda la galaxia en busca de soluciones para Hinata y Komaeda, una forma para salvarlos. Siempre procurando no ser detectada, ella buscó sin descanso, hasta que fue encontrada y casi asesinada por Junko, pero gracias a su habilidad de camuflaje, logró engallara. Akamatsu y su equipo la habían salvado al hallarla, y les agradecía, pero no podía controlar su deseo de recuperar a sus amigos. La paciencia se le agotó y escondidas de todas, fue inmediatamente a donde residían sus compañeros y Junko.</p>
<p>Una acción que no tardó en comprobar que fue incorrecta. Hinata la atacó sin dudar, ella logró esquivar todos sus ataques pero al aparecer Enoshima y luchar contra ella... Comprobó que aún existía una gran diferencia entre ambas. La sometió fácilmente a causa de un descuido que tuvo, pudo sentir la locura contaminarla, ideologías y sentimientos que no le pertenecieran se abrían espacio en su cabeza y corazón, eran como dagas venenosas apuñalándola. Convirtiéndola en una persona que no deseaba ser, Ibuki se derrumbó sobre el suelo mientras dejaba sus gritos salir y sus manos se hundían de manera desesperada en su cabeza, ¿esto era lo que Hinata sufrió en aquella ocasión? Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos al sentir la impotencia visitarla. Junko sonreía complacida, viendo como la su malicia ahora teñía a Mioda, la mueca se quebró al igual que una de las paredes del sitio, La oscuridad se desvaneció de la guardiana representante de las estrellas amarillas, y contempló con fascinación y alivio a Sonia. Enoshima chasqueó la lengua y su entrecejo se arrugó al percatarse que tenían más compañía. De un estrellado cielo, descendieron el resto de integrantes del equipo de la princesa y la división de Kaede. Sonia recurrió con la mirada el escenario, analizando la situación; Ibuki no se encontraba herida, pero sí bastante debilitada, Hinata rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Komaeda, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. La princesa apretó sus puños, era justo como Kirigiri le había informado; entre más oscuridad adsorbiera Nagito, moriría, pero Hinata regresaría a ser el mismo. No obstante, sabía perfectamente que aquello en lugar de ser beneficioso, llenaría de desesperación al castaño. Una parte de ella estaba segura que Junko ya conocía las intensiones de su compañero, y no lo detenía por el simple motivo de gozar la devastación que sufriría Hajime.</p>
<p>Al verse superada en número, Junko creó criaturas formadas de materia oscura que denominó como Exisals y, al ser consciente que esas criaturas podrían no ser suficiente, decidió usar su carta de triunfo, apunto con su mano a Hinata y el emblema de cuatro estrellas que se ubicaba en su pecho, estalló y liquido negro brotó, manchando el suelo y las extremidades del azabache. Komaeda fue empujado por Hajime antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad y surgir como Sköll, la bestia devoradora de estrellas. Los grupos de ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidos ante la abrumadora presencia se esa criatura, Enoshima soltó una carcajada desquiciada.</p>
<p>— ¡Tu novio se ha convertido en un mounstro otra vez! —Canturreó Junko, aplaudiendo con alegría, flotando en el aire y dando vueltitas—. ¡Dime! ¿Qué sientes? —cuestionó con voz distorsionada, impaciente, observando a Komaeda.</p>
<p>El albino la ignoró, su mirada no se apartaba del lobo oscuro colosal delante de él. Cerró los ojos y una suave sonrisa surcó su rostro.</p>
<p>Era el momento.</p>
<p>Incluso si su cuerpo se destruía, derrotarían a esa desesperación. Lentamente, avanzó hacia la bestia ante las miradas anonadadas de todos los presentes, la bestia gruñó y comenzó a abrir su hocico, exponiendo los filosos colmillos que portaba. La sangre de Sonia se heló y corrió para detener a Komaeda, no podía perderlo por segunda vez, gritó para detenerlo al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo.</p>
<p>«Por favor... no mueras delante de mí de nuevo»</p>
<p>Por desgracia, su petición no fue cumplida y la sangre del albino volvió a marchar el suelo y, para Sonia, el mundo dejó de moverse.</p>
<p>[…]</p>
<p>La oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumergido era tan potente que ni siquiera con los ojos abiertos era posible ver sus propias extremidades, su cuerpo entero pesaba toneladas y respirar se le dificultaba, aunque… ¿no estaba muerto? Sus sentidos eran un desastre al igual que sus memorias, no era capaz de diferenciar qué era verdad o mentira. Hinata decidió que no importaba su estatus actual, con vida o no, no se trataría de la primera ocasión en la que su vitalidad le era arrebatada. Una amargura recorrió sus venas al notar que ese recuerdo era el más claro. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación del brazo Enoshima Junko perforar su pecho, la sangre desbordó de su boca y su visión se tornó borrosa en poco tiempo.</p>
<p>— Tu brillo era muy fuerte, pero te faltó suerte para eliminarme — habló en un tono aburrido, mas no demoró en tener una sonrisa que desfiguró su rostro, una oscuridad siniestra pintó la mitad de éste y su voz se distorsionó—. Aunque con desesperación, todo luce mejor. Ahora eres m...</p>
<p>Con la misma velocidad de una estrella fugaz, Pekoyama se involucró en la escena, cortando el brazo de la guardiana estelar enemiga, Enoshima calló cualquier tipo de alarido mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, ocasionando que su siguiente sonrisa sea aún más tétrica.</p>
<p>— Hace quinientos años que un guardián estelar usuario de espada no me hería… Te quiero en mi equipo, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?</p>
<p>—Nunca. — se limitó a responder, dirigiéndose hacia ella con la misma velocidad para cortarle el cuello. Enoshima odiaba no divertirse cuando peleaba, pero la situación no se inclinaba a su favor. Si se distraía tan sólo un instante, sería el fin para sus planes. Eran peligrosos. Los testimonios de los equipos que ella aniquiló previamente fueron acertados, creía sin dificultades que ellos eran la razón detrás de devolver la luz en más de la mitad de la galaxia. Eran un equipo prodigio, sus habilidades yacían en un nivel equivalente a dos milenios, casi igualable al suyo.</p>
<p>No obstante, usó incluso esa virtud a su favor para convertirla en debilidad, era experta en crear inestabilidad; al anular a uno de ellos, la armonía se destrozaba. Un grupo tan sincronizado funcionaba de la misma forma que un cuerpo, y éste sin un órgano, no reaccionarían de la misma manera. Gozó el rostro que mostraron, era el que justamente buscaba: repleto de desesperación. Su cara favorita fue el del curandero de cabello esponjado de color blanco, quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente. El caos sólo ascendería en tan sólo unos momentos, quería estudiar un poco más los intentos del chico alado para curar a su compañero moribundo. Su expresión angustiada se había esfumado, portando ahora una impregnada de concentración y calma.</p>
<p>El fastidio se presentó en los rasgos faciales de la guardiana púrpura, detestaba a los elegidos preferidos por la estrella prima, siempre arruinándole todo con la infinidad de trucos que desconocía. Para Junko, eran como las personas que conocían todos y cada uno de los secretos de un videojuego, usándolos a su favor. El rasgo que más repudiaba era el color que los caracterizaba: verde que representaba vida y esperanza. Si no se apresuraba en efectuar su estrategia, ese muchacho quebraría por completo el hechizo del ataque para poder curar la herida. Sin embargo, su oponente en verdad tenía el propósito de aniquilarla, pero tan solo requería unos segundos para provocar la diversión.</p>
<p>— ¡No tan rápido, él ahora es mío! —chasqueó los dedos y rió de forma desenfrenada, el show tan apenas iniciaba.</p>
<p>Una negrura comenzó a surgir de la herida y en cuestión de instantes devoró el cuerpo de Hinata por completo. Pronto, una explosión se manifestó en la zona, alejando a todos los que se ubicarán cerca. Una sinfonía caótica y lúgubre acompañó el suceso; las risas enloquecidas de Junko y los gritos de sufrimiento de Hinata.</p>
<p>— ¡Hajime!</p>
<p>— ¡Hajime-chan!</p>
<p>Exclamaron en terror Komaeda e Ibuki, ambos incorporándose lo más rápido que les fuera posible para acudir con el mencionado. Sonia los detuvo posicionándose delante de ellos, ella también añoraba salvarlo, pero si eso significaba poner en riesgo a los otros... no se lo podía permitir. Sin embargo, ella era la líder, futura gobernadora de un reino, las acciones impulsivas no serían un camino adecuado de seguir. Lo rescataría por medio de una estrategia precisa. Jamás dejaría a un amigo atrás, ¿cómo sería digna de ser reina si cometía un acto así? No... Hinata era su hermano. Los guardianes estelares eran una familia.</p>
<p>— Ibuki, ve a apoyar a Peko. Nagito, quédate conmigo para exiguar esa nebulosidad que cubre a Hajime. —inmediata ambos la obedecieron, Komaeda alzó su báculo canalizando energía y un patrón de estrellas se dibujaron debajo de sus pies. Las nuevas colas de Sonia brillaban con intensidad. Enoshima observó sus actos y los valoró patéticos.</p>
<p>—Qué lentos. Es muy tarde.</p>
<p>Un tifón de oscuridad rodeaba a su amigo, era complicado visualizarlo. Sonia ignoró las palabras de Enoshima, la princesa de cabellera rubia confiaba en que lo salvaría, la niebla negra no le causaba conflicto, su vista era precisa y clara. La iluminación que provenía de Komaeda era beneficiosa, desafortunadamente se validó lo dicho por Junko. Perpleja, alcanzó a notar el brillo del emblema de la estrella roja de seis puntas del guardián tonarse opaca, hasta el punto de quebrarse y reducirse a fragmentos que aterrizaron en el suelo.</p>
<p>El tornado cesó, la persona que esperaban encontrar... Estaba allí, pero no con la misma apariencia. Poseía largos cabellos azabaches y ojos que compartían matiz con el líquido que corre por sus venas. Su expresión facial carecía de emociones, ¿seguía siendo humano? La mirada escarlata recorría el entorno, un escalofrío sacudió la fisonomía de la rubia. Definitivamente, aquello no era su compañero, era un peligro.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué le hiciste? —le interrogó Pekoyama a Junko, ésta se encontraba acorralada en un círculo formado por espadas, cuando la espadachina quisiera, la chica de coletas acabaría como una persona torturada por la doncella de hierro. Inmune ante la intimidación, Junko rio.</p>
<p>—Deberías mirar atrás.</p>
<p>La advertencia no ayudó de mucho, percibió la boquilla de una pistola exactamente detrás de su cabeza. Brotaron infinidad de cometas brillantes del tamaño de una bala. Algunas chocaron en el suelo y paredes, generando humo que dificultó ver el resultado de aquel fenómeno de forma momentánea. Peko aún se mantenía con vida, pero sangre manchó la mitad de su cara y traje. Sonia parpadeó en un estado de confusión, en tan sólo un instante Hajime se posicionó cerca de Pekoyama, lo que sea que le haya hecho Enoshima, potenció el rango de sus habilidades. No obstante, el aspecto que la aterrorizó más fue que Hinata disparase a su amiga sin titubear, ¿las había olvidado? ¿Estaría siendo manipulado? Sin importar la situación, ella no debía permitir más heridos.</p>
<p>— ¡Nagito, Ibuki, corran! ¡Peko y yo los alcanzaremos luego! —gritó Sonia, Hinata no tardó en dispararle con su otra pistola.</p>
<p>Ellos acataron la orden y comenzaron a retirarse con rapidez. Enoshima sonrió y aplaudió juguetonamente. No le importaba que los otros escaparan, les esperaría una desesperación más letal si abandonaban el planeta. Por ahora, se divertiría presenciando el enfrentamiento entre amigos.</p>
<p>—Dije que todo luce mejor con desesperación, y su amigo es un ejemplo de aquello —Presumió Enoshima, las manos de la guardiana acariciaban un largo mechón oscuro y le depositó un tenue beso, procedió a dirigir sus labios al oído masculino y susurró—: Mata a tus compañeros. Sin excepción.</p>
<p>Apuntando a Sonia y Peko con sus pistolas gemelas, Hinata las atacó como si fueran sus enemigas.</p>
<p>Entre tanto, los representantes de las estrellas amarillas y verdes, se alejaban lo más que podían. La presencia de tanto poder ocasionaba estragos en el entorno, la estructura del templo sagrado del astro se sacudía y grietas surgían en el suelo y techo. Pronto sucumbiría y el resto... Mioda negó con la cabeza, Enoshima era temible y aunque una parte de ella la impulsaba a retornar, el terror la superaba. De repente, escuchó que las alas de su compañero dejaron producir sonido.</p>
<p>Ibuki ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Komaeda, éste había dejado de volar dejándola en una condición profunda de confusión. Se esforzaba en mantener intacta su apariencia alegre y positiva, por más que todo su cuerpo estuviera temblando en terror y gotas de sudor estuvieran presentes en su cuerpo. Debía hacerlo por su equipo… o lo que quedaba de él. Sin Hinata… ¿cómo serían un equipo? Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de no pensar en eso.</p>
<p>— ¿Q-Qué pasa, Nagito-chan? —maldijo que su voz titubeara, pero no podía detenerse. Necesitaba respuestas porque las que su intuición le brindaba tan sólo le causaba más agonía y… la mirada que le dirigió el aludido tan sólo alimentó sus temores. Ella no quería perder a nadie más—. Tenemos que huir rápido, puedo escuchar a las demás luchando con… con Hajime-chan —pronunciar aquello le revolvió el estómago, sonaba tan irreal... Le dejó el sabor de leche caducada en su boca.</p>
<p>Komaeda se acercó a ella y posó su mano encima de la cabeza de su compañera, brindándole palmaditas con la intención de consolarla, funcionó un poco. Él poseía esa habilidad; no sólo se encargaba de curar las heridas estéticas, también las sentimentales con su personalidad tan dulce y cálida. Aunque no era el líder del equipo, representaba el pilar emocional, su positividad era tan fuerte al igual que sus poderes. Mioda lo quería, pues era de los pocos que le seguían el ritmo, inclusive le prometió que formaría parte del grupo musical que ella tanto anhelaba crear; él amó la idea, aceptando avergonzado, pero indudablemente feliz. Nagito poseía una voz armoniosa, rozando a angelical...</p>
<p>—Lo siento —y justo esa misma voz que la cautivó dijo aquello en compañía de una sonrisa melancólica, dejó fluir las emociones que tanto se esforzó en encerrar. Nagito desplegó sus luminosas alas y se alejó de ella—. Yo... No puedo abandonarlo —murmuró dirigiendo sus manos a su pecho, Mioda se percató que él también estaba temblando, sólo que por distintos motivos; ella por miedo, él por dolor. No era consciente que entre más se alejaban del sitio, Komaeda sentía que su corazón era estrangulado, todo su cuerpo se tensaba y... Él ya no quería huir.</p>
<p>Ya no más.</p>
<p>Vinieron a su cabeza todas las tragedias que padeció; la muerte de su perro y padres, el desprecio de sus compañeros de clase en las escuelas previas en las que estuvo, el asesino serial que lo secuestró y torturó... En aquel entonces él sólo fue una víctima, incapaz de defenderse y proteger a los que amaba... Viéndolos morir delante de sus ojos. Huyendo de los peligros, alejándose de las personas por el miedo de herirlas. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto, tenía el poder para salvar a sus seres queridos. Nunca más volvería a perder a nadie, en especial a Hinata, la persona que más amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón, el responsable de haberle de vuelto las ganas de vivir en el día que se conocieron.</p>
<p>Esta vez, no permitiría que su felicidad fuera arrebatada.</p>
<p>Motivado por lo anterior, voló rápidamente hacía su objetivo, dejando polvo brillante detrás de él. Ibuki permaneció estática mientras extendía su brazo, tratando de atraparlo de algún modo. Contemplar a Komaeda alejarse de ella, provocó que su pánico aumentará en niveles peligrosos, minimizó su raciocinio y en un impulso comenzó a perseguirlo. Ambos eran los integrantes más rápidos por lo que no demoró en alcanzarlo, el albino notó la proximidad de su compañera y se preocupó, él no buscaba que lo siguiera, ella debía aprovechar la oportunidad que Sonia y Peko crearon. Abrió su boca para hacerla entrar en razón, pero se le fue impedido al eludir una esfera de luz que rozó su rostro. Mioda estaba atacándolo para detenerlo. Ella sabía que Komaeda había sido bendecido con agilidad y velocidad celestiales, compensando así su falta de fuerza, no trataba de dañarlo, tan sólo bloquear su camino. El albino captó sus intenciones y sonrió tristemente, la comprendía, pero él no se rendiría. Esquivó todos los haces de luz que generaba Mioda y también los escombros que provenían del lugar. En cuestión de instantes, volvieron a la zona donde se generaba el caos, Mioda lanzó un último ataque; una espiral dorado que se enredaría en Komaeda, deteniéndolo por completo. Antes de que fuera atrapado, una ráfaga de balas rubicundas destrozó el ataque hecho por la guitarrista. Hajime apareció delante de ella, estrechando la mirada y apuntando directo a su cabeza, el terror congeló el cuerpo de Ibuki, sin mover ninguna extremidad, ¿sería asesinada por su amigo...? ¿La misma persona se reía de sus bromas y travesuras? Su mirada se cristalizo y juntó sus parpados al mismo tiempo que oía los gritos de desesperación de sus amigas...</p>
<p>Sin embargo, antes que el azabache jalará el gatillo, Komaeda lo abrazó por detrás, deteniéndolo. Enoshima alzó las cejas en señal de asombro, aquello no debía estar sucediendo, su orden fue concisa. Hinata portaba un par de pistolas y con facilidad era capaz de derribar a los guardianes que retornaron, ¿por qué sólo identificó a uno como objetivo? Un mal presentimiento se manifestó en la chica de coletas violetas, sentimiento que aumentó al ver que su títere nuevo descendió sus armas. Libre de toda tensión, las rodillas de Ibuki se desplomaron sobre el suelo y trató de estabilizar su pulso, sin apartar la vista de Hinata, había sentido la muerte rozando su existencia.</p>
<p>Nagito colocó sus manos encima del pecho, percibiendo ligeros latidos... Hajime continuaba en un estado crítico, la oscuridad que le implantó Junko lo mantenía con vida, pero no tendría un efecto permanente. Tarde o temprano, esa energía negativa lo aniquilaría por dentro, borrando su consciencia por completo, reduciéndolo a una maligna bestia hueca. El albino sabía que su enemiga conocía ese hecho, no obstante, lo hizo de todas formas. Sólo en sus pesadillas probo la malicia de Junko al revivir las muertes de los guardianes de su clase. Esa crueldad le inspiró repulsión, un odio lo llenó y juró que la mataría, en nombre de todos los que ella asesinó. Fortaleció su agarre, teniendo cuidado con las heridas que portaba el contrario; estaba repleto de cortes y quemaduras, no se acercaban a letales, aunque sí eran peligrosas. Sonia y Pekoyama en verdad lucharon sin remordimientos contra él, no las culpaba. Aun así... Una amargura filtró sus venas, las cosas no deberían ser así. Las alas de Komaeda rodearon a Hajime, brillaron y al mismo tiempo sus heridas se desvanecían. Podía imaginar las miradas llenas de perplejidad de sus amigas al presenciar lo que hacía, pero no lo pudo evitar. Curar a Hajime era tan natural para él como respirar. No le importaba que sea un enemigo, jamás le daría la espalda.</p>
<p>No obstante, todas sus acciones no fueron guiadas sólo por sus sentimientos por el castaño, también se involucraban los que poseía por sus amigas. Si él y Mioda hubieran huido completamente, Sonia y Pekoyama habrían sido contaminadas al igual que Hinata. Al regresar, él evitaría que ese fuera el resultado sin importar... Que tuviera que sacrificar su vida. Sus delicadas manos que se ubicaban en el pecho de Hinata, comenzaron a desprender luz de tonalidad turquesa. Ibuki contempló que las joyas incrustadas en los dorsos del albino, perdían su brillo gradualmente. Esa fue una señal que a Junko no le agrado, trato de aproximarse con rapidez a ellos, una catarata de espadas y orbes de fuego fatuo la detuvieron, ella frunció el ceño, no podía permitir que Hinata volviera a la normalidad... Si eso pasaba, sería su fin.</p>
<p>—Por favor... —susurró el albino con la moderación necesaria para que sólo Hajime lo escuchara—. Escapa junto con las demás de aquí y nunca olvides que yo...</p>
<p>Un portal violeta brotó del suelo y Enoshima cayó en él, escapando con éxito de la rubia y espadachina, transportándola cerca de sus compañeros y su enemiga surgió de allí. Con una sonrisa macabra que mostraba todos sus dientes, las piernas de Junko acumularon oscuridad y con una fuerza descomunal, pateó a Komaeda, separándolo por completo de Hinata.</p>
<p>— ¡Nagito-chan! — Mioda corrió en dirección a su compañero y lo atrapó en el aire, se colocó detrás de él teniendo la espalda masculina en su pecho, uso su cuerpo para amortiguar el impacto.</p>
<p>— ¡Qué bien, ya logré golpearlo! —festejó Enoshima efusivamente, moviendo su cabeza de forma alegre, como si hubiera anotado un touch down—. No toques a mi juguete nuevo, ¿qué pensabas hacerle? Ya estoy harta de los trucos de los guardianes de tu especie, siempre tan empalagosamente puros y positivos. Me encanta matarlos y absorberlos, aunque la estúpida estrella prima los favorece hasta el final, impidiendo que obtenga sus poderes, pero al menos tienen buen sabor.</p>
<p>— ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! —gritó Sonia erizando sus nueve colas y lanzándole una lluvia de orbes azules, Enoshima alcanzó a esquivarlos no sin haber sido afectada con tenues rasguños. La capitana del equipo se alarmó con lo que dijo su enemiga, ¿absorber...? ¿Cómo es que podía realizar aquello? La simple idea le trituró el pecho. Junko chasqueó la lengua y recurrió a escudarse detrás de un corrompido Hajime.</p>
<p>—Son tan poco divertidos, pero me has dado una buena idea —los impares ojos de Junko brillaron de emoción y su campo visual se centró en Hinata, que en esta situación se mantuvo estático, pero Sonia percibió que sus manos temblaban mientras contemplaba a Komaeda yaciendo en el suelo, apenas se movía. Los ataques directos eran su mayor debilidad, Ibuki hacia su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo reaccionar—. Mejor que lo maté él, ¿no será románticamente desesperante? ¡Morir en manos de la persona que amas! Hey, ¿te gusta? ¿A qué es buena ide...?</p>
<p>Un puñetazo cayó encima de su rostro, cortando su flujo vocal de forma tajante e inesperada.</p>
<p>«¿Q-Qué?»</p>
<p>Las manos de su supuesto aliado capturaron una de sus coletas y, sosteniéndola con fuerza, la lanzó lejos del resto. Enoshima terminó estrellándose contra la pared de manera más intensa que Nagito, obteniendo el doble de daño que ella le infligió. Hinata se desplazó de forma veloz hacia Komaeda, posicionándose encima de él y evaluando sus heridas. Mioda se asustó por la repentina cercanía de su compañero, la sensación se fue desvaneciendo de forma gradual al percatarse de la mirada que el chico de cabellera negra le dedicaba a Nagito. Era diferente a la que exhibió en instantes previos; calidez, afecto y preocupación se presentaban ahora. Esos ojos portaban una tonalidad que atemorizarían a cualquier ser inteligente, ella incluso pensó que habría sido lo último que vería. Delicadamente, Hajime posó una de sus manos en la mejilla pálida del muchacho inconsciente y la acarició con suavidad. Los ojos grisáceos de Nagito se abrieron y las curvaturas de sus labios se alzaron, su luz logró alcanzarlo. Sin dudarlo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del azabache, Hinata correspondió el acto. En pocos instantes, un fuego carmesí cubrió a Komaeda. Enoshima se carcajeó mientras aplaudía, gozando lo que ocurría. ¡Engañarlo y quemarlo vivo, ni a ella se le ocurrió una idea tan desesperante! Espero a que la piel del guardián alado comenzará a derretirse, pero lo único que vio fue que las heridas que ella le provoco, desaparecían. Su risa cesó.</p>
<p>Enoshima desconocía que cuando Hinata quería recordar el camino de regreso a casa, le bastaba con mirar a Komaeda. La manipulación de sus recuerdos y emociones se quebró con la presencia del médium de la Estrella Prima. Los sentimientos de Hinata que residían en su corazón y eran dirigidos a Nagito, eran inalterables, la oscuridad que ella controlaba no era capaz de ensuciarlos. El albino poseía la habilidad de tornar cursis los demonios de Hajime.</p>
<p>—Sé que tramabas —habló en voz baja, Nagito se separó de manera leve y agacho la mirada, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del azabache—. Sigues con ese hábito de sacrificarte por el bien del resto, pero no lo permitiré. —Hajime buscó las pálidas manos y al verlas, las tomó, abrigándolas. Delicadamente, el moreno juntó su frente con la del albino, ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando el contacto —. Venceremos juntos, no tomes decisiones precipitadas solo.</p>
<p>Junko tan solo podía estar frustrada, su plan había fracasado, pero logró encontrar la desesperación que tanto amaba en su fallo. Sonrió, llena de júbilo, saboreó lo más que pudo ese sentimiento tanto adoraba y que buscaba compartir con todos los planetas existentes en la galaxia. Y jamás se rendiría hasta que todos pierdan la cabeza. Rió, rió de una forma tan estridente que rompió la atmósfera del equipo y volvió a ponerse en alerta. Pronto, sintió sangre escurrir por su nariz y se detuvo, llevó con lentitud su mano al sitio, comprobando que su nariz se encontraba rota. Amaba la desesperación, pero también su físico. No por nada había sido modelo durante sus años como chica normal. La furia despertó de nuevo y se lanzó a atacarlos otra vez, enfocándose sólo en Hinata y soltando una patada que fue detenida por el azabache con tan solo una mano, incorporándose de forma inmediata, protegiendo a su equipo que yacía detrás de él. La chica endureció la mandíbula.</p>
<p>—No me importa que seas brusco, me gusta eso...—comentó alegremente, su voz volvió a distorsionarse—. Pero jamás toques mi hermosa cara.</p>
<p>Hinata no respondió, una de sus pistolas apareció en su mano libre y disparó un conjunto de meteoritos rojos que Enoshima convirtió en añicos al blandir un par de abanicos dorados, una de las tantas habilidades que robó de sus víctimas.</p>
<p>—Apuesto a que en estos momentos desearías no haberme dado el poder de la materia oscura, ¿verdad? —sonrió con soberbia, logrando generar molestia en Enoshima. Hajime miró de soslayo a su capitana, rezando que entendiera lo que estaba tratando de comunicarle.</p>
<p>«Váyanse»</p>
<p>Sonia lo comprendió, apretó sus labios en una mueca dolorosa y tomó a Nagito de la mano, Peko y Mioda los siguieron. No obstante, el albino no siguió sus intenciones y se liberó de su líder.</p>
<p>—Me quedaré. —avisó Komaeda dando la espalda a sus amigas.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué? No puedes hacerlo. —Sonia atrapó su mano de nuevo con firmeza, Nagito no se volteó a verla, era claro que no deseaba estar ahí. La princesa menguo su agarre, la realización aterrizo en su mente con suavidad; Hajime continuaba en peligro—.Entonces seguiremos peleando.</p>
<p>—No, ustedes deben irse. —la rubia parpadeó sorprendida, eso sí que no lo aceptaría. No abandonaría a nadie.</p>
<p>— ¡Juntos podremos!</p>
<p>— ¡Eso no es cierto! —el repentino exclamo de Komaeda sorprendió a sus amigas, el albino no era alguien que perdía la calma con facilidad, pero considerando el caos que vivían, no resultaba descabellado—. Juntos, perdemos más.</p>
<p>«Al menos... Por ahora.»</p>
<p>Enoshima era demasiado fuerte para ellos, si permanecían para luchar se trataría de un movimiento suicida. Sin embargo, en el corazón del albino albergaba la esperanza que, algún día, llegaría el fin de la guardiana púrpura. Por eso... sus amigas debían sobrevivir.</p>
<p>Komaeda creó una barrera turquesa que se asemejaba a una aureola boreal que lo encerró a él, Hinata y Junko. El albino se apresuró para regresar con el azabache, ignorando por completo los gritos de sus compañeras, incluso en el infierno él tomaría la mano de Hajime.</p>
<p>Cadenas oscuras atrapaban el cuerpo de Hinata, manteniéndolo en pie pero sin poder moverse. Era muy bueno con la materia oscura, pero no tenía la experiencia de Junko. Los femeninos dedos recorrieron el borde del rostro de Hajime de manera lenta y suave, admirándolo.</p>
<p>—Ahhh, es una lástima que estés taaan enamorado de ese curandero, eres muy guapo... ¿No podrías darme una oportunidad? Te sorprendería. —la guardiana púrpura recibió un silencio rígido en conjunto de una mueca estoica.</p>
<p>Un destello verde claro apareció, cegándola momentamente para después contemplar a Komaeda atacándola con su fina espada en línea recta con una potente incisión que logró propinarle un amplio rasguño en su pecho, sus ojos grisáceos exponían una profunda animosidad que anhelaba con incinerarla. Nagito no cesó su ofensiva y efectuó un combo de siete golpes precisos con la punta de su estoque en puntos nerviosos que la aturdirían, no eran golpes que causaran un gran daño de forma separada, pero el número de impactos era abrumador. Era la primera vez que Enoshima presenciaba un ataque con tal ridícula velocidad, no era un simple ataque continuo, era más como múltiples cortes viniendo exactamente al mismo tiempo, impidiendo que fuera capaz de atacar, solo le era posible esquivar lo que podía. Enoshima rechino los dientes, ese albino no era un curandero común, si bien a todos con los que se enfrentó también le ocasionaron problemas, éste demostraba conocer más de un truco. ¿Acaso... Habría leído por completo el libro primigenio? Había deseado durante milenios conocer los secretos que guardaba sus páginas, pero sólo podían ser leídas por los médiums de la Estrella Prima, cualquier otro guardián tan solo se encontraría con hojas blancas.</p>
<p>«Quizás... También me sea útil.»</p>
<p>Durante el combate, Nagito la estuvo analizando, memorizando sus técnicas y posturas. Estaba seguro que ella no conocía del todo el hechizo para corromper guardianes y, esa era una oportunidad para realizar su plan, su deseo. Sólo si Enoshima los asesinaba con sus propias manos, era capaz de manipularlos a su gusto, si oscurecía el brillo de un guardián que murió por causas externas, el caso sería distinto. Continuó atacándola con todas las habilidades que controlaba, esperando de tener la suerte de acabar con ella, pero ésta lo contratacaba con el amplio repertorio de poderes robados de los guardianes que murieron en sus manos.</p>
<p>Sus compañeras se encontraban atacando la barrera en un intento de romperla, Nagito las miró con cariño y una curvatura melancólica esbozada en su rostro.</p>
<p>—Todo estará bien —les habló. Y por esa razón, no le importaría convertirse en desesperación junto con Hinata. Sonrió por última vez, ese gesto quedaría trazado permanente en la memoria de su capitana—. No lo olvides.</p>
<p>La espada del albino brilló y adapto la forma de una lanza. Seguidamente, el arma atravesó su estómago y colapsó sobre el suelo. Hinata soltó un grito que pudo haberle destrozado la garganta, las cadenas que lo aprisionaban se quebraron, los fragmentos de metal estaban cubiertos en llamas y se derritieron como mantequilla expuesta al calor. Corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo en brazos, Hinata temblaba de terror, pánico y desesperación.</p>
<p>Era una pesadilla real.</p>
<p>La sangre acariciando la nívea piel como antes lo hicieron las manos de Hajime. Su mayor miedo siempre había sido morir solo, en una habitación blanca y tendida en una cama con variedad de cables en su piel, vistiendo una bata tiesa y fría. Tan sólo tendría de compañía unos lirios de araña escarlata marchitados... Al igual que su cuerpo. Una maquina marcando sus latidos hasta que finalizara en una línea aguda.</p>
<p>Nadie llorando por su ausencia.</p>
<p>Nadie queriéndolo ni extrañándolo.</p>
<p>Muriendo sin saber qué era ser amado.</p>
<p>Recordar su más profundo miedo le provocó escalofríos y un dolor pulsante, pero momentáneo, en su pecho. El agarre desesperado de Hajime lo regresó a la realidad, recordándole que su muerte era justamente la que deseaba tener; en compañía de su persona más amada, incluso entre sus brazos. Se suponía que debía de estar feliz, pero no podía estarlo al ver la desesperación que cubría por completo a Hajime, algunas de sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, aplastando su corazón. Sabía que la esperanza vencería al final, pero eso no borraba el dolor que le provocaba ver a Hinata en esa condición. Lentamente, elevó su mano hasta posicionarla encima de la mejilla ajena, borrando los rastros de tristezas con sus débiles dedos. Con rapidez, Hinata se aferró a la mano que acariciaba su rostro. La sangre no se detenía, la muestra de aquello era el amplió charco que se generó debajo de ellos y la frialdad que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, los párpados le pesaban demasiado.</p>
<p>—Todo... estará bien...—pronunció lentamente con la boca ensangrentada, su piel se tornaba más pálida y sus extremidades comenzaban a desintegrarse, transformándose en polvo estelar.</p>
<p>«En la luz o en la oscuridad, te seguiré, Hajime...»</p>
<p>Los ojos rubicundos se expandieron con terror, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo del albino, apretándolo contra sí mismo cada vez más, pero esa acción no impidió que Nagito se desvaneciera por completo. Tenues destellos turquesas se manifestaron en el aire, el azabache trató de capturarlas en vano, el sonido suave del emblema de Komaeda chocar contra el suelo fue suficiente para quebrar su espíritu.</p>
<p>Al ver ese panorama, Sonia recordó a Romeo y Julieta. El chico Montesco al suponer que su amada yacía muerta, se suicidó para seguirla, pues no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella. Y ésta al despertar, sólo pudo lamentarse mientras abrazaba el cadáver de su persona más importante. De repente, la princesa adquirió un gran temor y rechazo al amor... si era capaz de llevarte a la muerte, era un peligro.</p>
<p>«Amar muy profundamente... así es como cae una estrella»</p>
<p>Si Komaeda no se hubiera enamorado de Hinata, entonces tal vez seguiría con vida. No obstante, más de una vez Sonia pensó que ellos estaban destinados a conocerse, se complementaban a la perfección y eran felices juntos. Todos lo eran al estar como equipo. Entonces... ¿Nagito estaba destinado a morir de esa forma? ¿Hinata debía sufrir así? ¿Para eso los unió como grupo la Estrella Prima?</p>
<p>«El destino es horrible.»</p>
<p>Ella no encontró otra explicación más que esa, y decidió que no se permitiría de nuevo caer en las redes de la luz de la creación. Sin tener otra opción y con el corazón quebrado, Sonia, Pekoyama y Mioda huyeron de ahí. Dejando atrás a sus dos amigos. Enoshima las vio y no pudo detenerlas, la barrera de Komaeda consistía de una prisión de la que nadie puede entrar ni salir. Enfocó atención en el desolado chico que sostenía el emblema de seis estrellas verde entre sus manos y lo apretaba contra su pecho, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.</p>
<p>Si no era capaz de alterar el vínculo entre Komaeda y él, los usaría a su favor. Los guardianes que simbolizaban a las estrellas rojas y verdes, siempre estaban unidos por un lazo profundo, colmado de lealtad, devoción y afecto. Jamás se traicionarían. La Estrella Prima elegía bien al protector y compañeros de su médium. Ella lo había presenciado antes con anteriores equipos, recordó brevemente a una chica de cabello marrón, sujetado con dos coletas y a uno de los más molestos sujetos beneficiados por el destello verde, ¿iluminador de las estrellas? Qué creativo era. Ambos murieron, ella primero por él, Enoshima disfrutó tanto la desesperanzadora escena que exhibían, igual de desgarradora que la que presenciaba ahora. Ese hombre casi la mataba, desafiando sus expectativas al creer que murió envenenado al haber usado una de las habilidades que robó de uno de los compañeros caídos de esos dos, quien mentía como si fuera respirar. Había sido una experiencia interesante, consideró que desperdició la oportunidad de haberlos hecho sus marionetas. El amor era maravilloso, un sentimiento que te podía llevar a la más brillante esperanza o profunda desesperación. Por eso, esta vez, no cometería el mismo error. Esos chicos prometían bastante entretenimiento para ella, se divertiría mucho con ellos.</p>
<p>¿Te gustaría verlo de nuevo? Aún puedo revivirlo, sólo que tendré mis condiciones... ¿Estás dispuesto? —Enoshima floto alrededor del muchacho, riendo como una niña traviesa, aunque ella era absolutamente maligna. Una sonrisa amplia colmo su rostro cuando la mirada de Hinata se encontró con la suya; eran unos ojos empañados en desesperación, justo como le encantaban. La respuesta fue la esperada.</p>
<p>—Haré lo que sea.</p>
<p>Sentía que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo, quizás realmente lo hacía, pero no le importaba. Si podía volver a ver a Komaeda y tenerlo a su lado... Pagaría cualquier precio.</p>
<p>Al final, incluso no le sorprendió la traición de Junko al usarlo como alimento de la bestia que invocó con el propósito de eliminar a los equipos de Kaede Akamatsu y Sonia, su antigua líder. Morir por segunda vez… deseaba reírse de sí mismo, ¿qué tan débil podía llegar a ser? Se dejó contaminar por la malicia de Enoshima, convirtiéndose así en una de sus marionetas. Fue motivado a pelear en contra de sus amigos y aliados, destrozar planetas enteros con el fin divertir a la chica de coletas purpuras con la desesperación. Se odiaba… pero lo que menos se perdonaba era haber dejado morir a Komaeda. Inmediatamente, ante ese recuerdo, percibió lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas; era tan patético. La estrella prima le había otorgado la oportunidad de ser libre de su suerte, disfrutar de una salud estable y ser plenamente feliz. En medio de esa desesperación, Hajime pudo vislumbrar un tenue destello verde que se abría camino en la lobreguez del entorno, menguando cada vez más la pesadez del sitio y eliminando la oscuridad. La luz parecía tener voluntad propia y se aproximaba a él... ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien con la cercanía de esa estrella? Era cálida y preciosa, su presencia aligero su cuerpo y cautivó su consciencia, no podía aparta la vista de ella.</p>
<p>Lentamente, estiró su brazo con la intención de tocarla, las sensaciones que le despertaban le resultaban tan familiares, la paz que le otorgó fue tan potente que lo llevó a cerrar los ojos y suspirar de alivio. Intuyó que ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de tan siquiera rozarla, pero el tacto que obtuvo fue el de una mano que él reconoció de manera inmediata. Abrió los ojos sin perder ni un segundo y vio a la persona que esperaba, lo aprisionó en un férreo abrazo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas fluyeron sin parar. Hajime conectó todas las percepciones previas y todo encajaba; una risa que desvanecía sus preocupaciones, la voz capaz de arrullarlo con su melodioso canto en las noches, la existencia que tornaba más amena su vida, pureza que deterioraba oscuridad y una sonrisa que contagiaba optimismo. Esas cualidades le pertenecían a la persona que más amaba.</p>
<p>—Na-Nagito...—logró pronunciar en medio de sollozos, su garganta no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones para entablar una conversación. Además, eso es lo que menos le interesaba, lo que más necesitaba era sentirlo y jamás soltarlo. Hajime quería congelar este momento, tener a Komaeda en sus brazos por la eternidad no le parecía una mala idea en lo más mínimo.</p>
<p>—Pensé que me recibirías con una sonrisa, Hajime. —musitó el albino acariciando la larga cabellera negra del aludido de forma suave, tranquilizándolo aún más.</p>
<p>—E-Estoy feliz, idiota.</p>
<p>«Tanto que tan sólo pude llorar al verte»</p>
<p>Usualmente, se encontraría avergonzado de su condición, Hajime no era un chico que le sea agradable llorar delante de otros, pero con Nagito era la excepción. No se sentía humillado ni débil, le resultaba incluso liberador.</p>
<p>—Lo sé, lo sé... Yo también lo estoy.</p>
<p>Hinata demoró en percibir la apariencia de Nagito, el verde oscuro y negro desapareció de su traje, la tonalidad pastelosa y blancuzca regresó, al igual que sus alas blancas y esponjosas. El collarín con una extensa cadena que le proporcionó Enoshima, estaba ausente. Él... Había retomado su apariencia original. Las preguntas surgieron en la mente del muchacho de hebras negras, ¿cómo...?</p>
<p>—Siempre tuve la esperanza de liberarte de la maldad de Enoshima —mencionó Komaeda, acurrucándose más en su pareja, éste correspondió el gesto. Una preocupación comenzó a crecer en Hinata, pero permitió que el menor en edad prosiguiera—. Y lo logré... Sin importar que tuviera que sacrificar.</p>
<p>— ¿Q-Qué…? —pronunció incrédulo el castaño, sus manos comenzaron a titubear al igual que su agarre. Lo último que escuchó lo heló y ahogó en incertidumbre, pensó por un instante que necesitaba respuestas, pero rápidamente rechazó aquello. No quería saber nada si eso le traería dolor.</p>
<p>Komaeda dirigió sus manos al rostro de Hinata, sus finos dedos limpiaron sus lágrimas y demás rastros de tristeza que estuvieran presentes. El albino tocó la frente del contrario con sus labios y la oscuridad que Junko sembró en él, desapareció; la extensa cabellera azabache se desvaneció, regresando en su lugar los cortos mechones marrones, la tonalidad sangrienta de su mirada se tornó verde oliva, el odio infundido hacia sus compañeras dejó de existir. Hajime contempló su imagen reflejada en los preciosos ojos ajenos. Nagito sonrió y lo besó. Eso fue suficiente para que el castaño comprendiera.</p>
<p>Era una despedida.</p>
<p>Se consistió de un beso casto, suave e inofensivo, aunque el dolor que disparó atraves del pecho de Hajime fue fatal. Sintió los tenues zarcillos de cabello de Komaeda rozándole la piel del cuello, haciéndole cosquillas como dedos fantasmales cariñosos. Y deseó, en verdad deseó, inclinarse y profundizar el beso, efectuar cualquier cosa para extender el momento y detenerlo para siempre, hacerlo infinito como la galaxia misma.</p>
<p>—No... No, no, no. —dijo luego que Komaeda se distanciará, Hinata se movió y tomó la mano del guardián de brillo estelar verde, no la soltaría ni muerto— ¿¡Qué hiciste!? —inquirió desesperadamente.</p>
<p>—Te di mi luz y vida, era la única forma de cumplir mi deseo de liberarte.</p>
<p>—Si ese era tu deseo... ¿dónde carajos queda el mío? —reclamó, cerró los ojos, apretando sus parpados con fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba de frustración e ira, emociones que no eran dedicadas a Komaeda, si no hacia el mismo—. Es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido débil, jamás te habría arrastrado conmigo a la maldad —la voz de Hajime transmitía una profunda tristeza e impotencia reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar mirar a Komaeda, ya que de lo contrario, se quebraría en llanto otra vez.</p>
<p>—Eso no es cierto. Yo decidí estar contigo —contestó con firmeza y calma. La sonrisa en su cara reflejaba felicidad genuina, Nagito no se arrepentía de nada, él tomó la elección correcta. Bueno, dejar atrás a Hajime realmente nunca fue una opción para joven de piel lunar. Aquello destrozó la negatividad que cubrió a Hinata. La suave mano del albino se colocó encima del pecho del más bajo por sólo un centímetro—. Además, nunca mencione que ese era mi único deseo... Tenemos el mismo.</p>
<p>Los guardianes que poseían el vínculo especial con la Estrella Prima, tenían el destino que al morir, se unirían a ella y vivirían por el resto de la eternidad. Komaeda rechazó ese final, él... Sólo pertenecía en un sitio. Rayos de luz se abrieron espacio en la mente ensombrecida de aflicción y devolvió la esperanza a Hajime y sonrió también. Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez despertando en el castaño, sensaciones distintas a la anterior. Las manos de ambos se juntaron, entrelazaron sus dedos y las alas de Komaeda que desprendían luminiscencia, los tapó. Hinata siempre se tornaba nervioso a la hora de añorar tocarlas, lucían tan delicadas y finas al igual que su dueño. En su lugar, apretó suavemente las pálidas y tersas manos del otro, el gesto fue correspondido.</p>
<p>«Vivir una vida ordinaria y morir junto a ti»</p>
<p>Ese era el deseo de los dos.</p>
<p>En medio de ese acto, el día en que se conocieron surcó su mente. A órdenes de la profesora Chisa, Hinata se dirigió a la casa de su desconocido compañero de clase. El período escolar inició y ese chico no había asistido, su asiento siempre yacía vacío en un rincón, solitario, apartado... Olvidado. La curiosidad despertó en él y no rechazó la oportunidad de conocerlo para confirmar las asunciones que su mente creó. ¿Sería un chico grosero y rebelde, sin ningún interés en los estudios? ¿Visitaría a un vándalo? No consideraba que ese fuera el caso, Chisa no era una maestra que ayudaría a un alumno de esa clase, mandándole a un compañero para entregarle las actividades que se perdió. ¿Estaría enfermo? Posiblemente. ¿Qué apariencia tendría? ¿Sería más bajo o alto que él? Mientras caminaba por las calles podía presenciar las decoraciones del festival que tendría lugar esa noche, muchos grupos de personas se reunían para asistir, vestidas adecuadamente para la ocasión; portando kimonos preciosos o yukatas pulcros y simplones.</p>
<p>Hinata no tenía a nadie con quién ir, no era bueno socializando. Afortunadamente, esta vez sus compañeros no eran desagradables ni disfrutaban con molestarlo, podía respirar con tranquilidad estando en el aula. Sin embargo, no poseía todavía la confianza de abrirse ante ellos. En realidad, una parte de él aceptó realizar el favor de Yukizome no sólo por el hecho de ser amable, si no para sentir que tenía un amigo, el pensamiento lo avergonzó un poco, pero era la verdad.</p>
<p>Llegó a un edificio elegante y bastante alto, los ojos de Hajime se ampliaron en asombroso y revisó nuevamente la nota de la dirección para verificar si era el sitio correcto. Y lo era.</p>
<p>—Al menos no es un maleante. —comentó para sí mismo. La hoja indicaba que su compañero desconocido vivía en uno de los departamentos del piso más bajo. Un aspecto que le resulto extraño, quizás no era fan de las alturas, mucho menos de los elevadores o escaleras. Subió los pocos escalones que lo dirigían a su destino, se posicionó delante de la puerta y respiró profundamente. Solo iba a visitar un compañero de clase, ¡nada del otro mundo! Tocó el timbre y dejó salir la tensión que acumuló.</p>
<p>— ¡Oh, ya voy! —contestó una suave voz al otro lado, la puerta se abrió y la mente de Hinata se suspendió momentáneamente al ver a la persona que visitaba.</p>
<p>Tenía la piel de azúcar, pura y nívea; unos ojos taciturnos que simulan ser esmeraldas opacas y una melena de algodón tan blanca que podría provocarle envidia a la luna. Y una sonrisa impregnada de amabilidad que le envió cosquilleos y calidez a su pecho. Una amplia y esponjosa sábana cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de la temperatura del exterior.</p>
<p>—Eres... Hinata Hajime, ¿verdad? —preguntó ese chico de apariencia angelical, inocencia y curiosidad se reflejaban en sus ojos grisáceos.</p>
<p>— ¡S-Sí! —replicó desviando la mirada y rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Si continuaba observándolo, se perdería totalmente en cada detalle superficial del albino, ya había notado lo adorable que lucía su nariz roja por un posible resfriado, le recordaba un poco a los venados navideños.</p>
<p>—Ya veo, un gusto en conocerte. Soy Komaeda Nagito —Hajime agradeció dos cosas; la primera que el chico de cabellera de espuma no se diera cuenta de su comportamiento, ¿serían los nervios de tener a un amigo o... Algo más? La segunda era de al fin tener un nombre con el cual identificarlo... Incluso sonaba bonito. El albino abrió más la puerta, permitiéndole al castaño pasar. Éste se sorprendió con el entorno que sus ojos capturaron; ordenado y limpio, no había rastros de figuras adultas, a excepción del mantel blanco de Yukizome, doblado cuidadosamente en el rincón de la mesa, ¿vivía solo? ¿Esa era la razón por la que su profesora lo venía a visitar seguido? No era usual que un adolescente fuera tan ordenado. En la mesa ya estaban preparadas dos tazas de té, un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate y otro lleno de papitas fritas.</p>
<p>—No sabía qué podría gustarte, así que hay cosas dulces y saladas —habló apenado, rascando su pálida mejilla—. Toma lo que quieras —Hinata asintió, valorando ese pequeño gesto de Komaeda como algo humilde. Con tan sólo saber su existencia a palabras de Chisa, Nagito ya era muy amable.</p>
<p>El tiempo transcurrió sin problemas y rápido, Komaeda ponía atención a todo lo que él decía. Hinata procuraba no perderse en los detalles encantadores de sus ojos, al estar cerca de ellos, notaba que eran verdes, pero el gris resultaba más predominante a la distancia. El sonido característicos de los fuego artificiales se oyeron a lo lejos, Hajime se irguió y corrió a la ventana, separó las cortinas tan sólo para recordar que el departamento de Komaeda se encontraba en las plantas bajas, no era un punto donde se pudieran apreciar las luces explosivas que se expandían en el cielo. Un suspiro de decepción salió de los labios de ambos, le sorprendió que uno proviniera de Komaeda, ¿qué ocurría?</p>
<p>—Me habría gustado verlos hoy... Pero me enferme y esa oportunidad se fue.</p>
<p>Y nunca más tendría otra, él lo sabía, no viviría mucho. Los doctores le predijeron que sólo tendría seis meses de vida. Su enfermedad se tornó más aguda al haber sido aceptado en Kibougamine, se concentraría en disfrutar lo más que pudiera lo que le quedaba de vida escolar, aunque su suerte ya comenzó a estropearle el plan al adquirir un resfriado justo al inicio de clases. Agradecía el gesto de Yukizome, la compañía de Hajime lo sacó de su monotonía construida de libros y medicinas, él le hizo sentir que tenía un amigo. Al menos si moría, sabría qué era una amistad, ¿sería aquello buena suerte? Cualquiera que sea, él la aceptaría.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Puedes verlos el año que viene, y el año siguiente. No es como si estuvieras enfermo para siempre —habló Hinata con absoluta normalidad hasta que un sonrojo se presentó en sus mejillas y eludió el rostro hacia la ventana, su voz tambaleó un poco —. Y... B-bueno, podría acompañarte a verlos.</p>
<p>— ¿Huh?</p>
<p>Miró a Hinata como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, cuestionó la función de sus oídos al oír las palabras del chico delante de él. Surgían a raíz de una ignorancia, él no conocía su vida aún, pero la honestidad impregnada le tocó el corazón. Demoró en percatarse que lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas, ascendió sus manos para verificar el suceso. Creyó que nunca volvería a llorar en su vida, había derramado tantas lágrimas antes a causa de acontecimientos que desgarraban su corazón y mente, pensó que se le agotaron para siempre, pero esta vez el significado detrás de ellas era distinto. Komaeda creía que no habría un próximo año, no existía futuro para él, pero ese chico consideró su futuro como algo natural, algo posible. Lo que dijo Hinata estaba repleto de esperanza, misma que se le contagió. Esa esperanza fugaz donde podría arreglar su vida, creció tan grande que no la pudo controlar, se desbordó y escapó en lágrimas de... Felicidad.</p>
<p>Él... Él era su buena suerte.</p>
<p>Al oír los sollozos de Komaeda, Hajime se asustó y lo miró preocupado, ¿había hecho algo malo? Pensó en las acciones que podría realizar y todas las sintió vergonzosas, sin embargo, ignoró aquello porque no podía quedarse quieto. Se acercó a Nagito y sus brazos se posicionaron encima de los hombros del albino, rodeándolo. Con suavidad, acarició el pelo blanco y ondulado de su compañero escolar. Komaeda parpadeó sorprendido, pero cedió. Su pecho era lo más cálido que había sentido jamás. Solamente ahí, se sintió sano y salvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.</p>
<p>Un flash de una cámara los tomó desprevenidos, se separaron inmediatamente y vieron que su profesora portaba en su rostro una amplia sonrisa. Ella estaba feliz que su plan de unirlos haya funcionado, así ninguno de los dos estaría solo. Y así sucedió, nunca se separaron. Se sentaron juntos en las clases, pasaban tiempo en la biblioteca y caminaban de regreso a casa. Sonia, Mioda y Peko se unieron a ellos y en poco tiempo, convirtiéndose los cinco en un grupo unido. Un año trascurrió, luego de haber enfrentado muchas complejidades, Komaeda logró asistir a un festival, lucía precioso en su yukata. Hinata trataba de ser discreto, porque le era difícil apartar la mirada de él. Ese mismo día, antes que los fuegos artificiales se extendieran en el cielo, Komaeda confesó sus sentimientos; aprendió a aprovechar cada momento como si fuera el último, valoraba que era casi un milagro que estuviera vivo a esas alturas, se sentía verdaderamente afortunado. Si iba a morir, al menos quería irse sin arrepentimientos. Jamás pensó que Hinata sentiría lo mismo, el instante en que su vínculo se profundizó, su destino como guardianes estelares fue sellado.</p>
<p>Hinata lo había salvado primero con sólo aparecer en su vida, Nagito sintió que debía devolverle el gesto. Cuando se separaron, Hajime tenía una sonrisa boba y aliviada, sus ojos llenos de vida.</p>
<p>—Eres fantástico, Nagito… mientras que yo… solo soy un sujeto de un solo truco. —</p>
<p>El aludido se sorprendió por lo que oía, frunció el ceño y tomó el rostro de su novio, éste le dio una mirada asombrada, el albino permaneció serio, seguro, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en lo que diría; no tenía dudas cuando se trataba de la persona que más amaba.</p>
<p>—Eres el héroe del universo, Hajime. Has salvado a gran cantidad de planetas.</p>
<p>—Pero tú…</p>
<p>—No, no… —Nagito suavizó sus facciones, aunque sus alas se movieron inquietas, demostrando la inconformidad de su portador— ¿Sabes por qué soy tan bueno en derrotar a nuestros enemigos? Porque sé que estás ahí, cuidándome… protegiéndome. Puedo ser arriesgado e incluso a veces impulsivo, ya que sé que todo saldrá bien, ya que estás ahí. Además, yo necesito toda mi concentración para vencer a un poderoso oponente. Mientras que tú en minutos puedes vencer a ejércitos de bestias o grupos de guardianes. Yo no podría con eso. —Komaeda posicionó su dedo índice en el entrecejo habitualmente arrugado y ejerció presión, como si quisiera meter en su cabeza todo lo que decía—. Un enemigo me atacaría por la espalda y ese sería mi fin. Tú puedes con múltiples enemigos al mismo tiempo, ¿y eso te parece irrelevante? ¿Normal incluso? Sí, soy hábil en muchas cosas, pero tú también… por eso funcionamos —se sonrojó adorablemente y Hinata aguanto el impulso de besarlo, no quería interrumpirlo. Nagito volvió a usar un mohín serio—. Así que deja de desacreditar a mi compañero de equipo y novio, o te golpearé. —amenazó inflando sus mejillas y cruzando sus brazos.</p>
<p>Hinata parpadeo varias veces, un cosquilleo cálido llenó su cuerpo entero, el hecho de que Komaeda lo tuviera en tan alta estima y lo admiraba… le hacía sentir que era capaz de mover planetas usando sus simples manos.</p>
<p>—Creo que exageras.</p>
<p>—Creo que quieres que te golpee. —replicó el albino y, en pocos segundo, estallaron en carcajadas. Volvieron a abrazarse, las risas se detuvieron y permanecieron por unos instantes así.</p>
<p>Sus miradas se cruzaron, saben perfectamente qué decir, pero su silencio hablaba todo. Y eso era suficiente, siempre lo fue.</p>
<p>Era hora de brillar juntos.</p>
<p>Sonia permanecía quieta, sus rodillas reposaban en el suelo y su mirada nula de brillo, los gritos del resto de guardianes estelares le eran distantes. Era hasta irónico que Kaede, la estrella novata que tanto la intentaba imitar, en esos instantes estuviera animándola. Soltó una suave risa desganada, ella jamás entendería. Perder a sus amigos por segunda vez delante la destrozó por completo. Ante la vista de cualquiera, era una triste muñeca, pero no le importaba...</p>
<p>No le importaba nada.</p>
<p>Nada.</p>
<p>"¡No hay nada no podamos derrotar!"</p>
<p>Por un instante creyó que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por el Komaeda de sus memorias, y en una parte fue así, solo que Kaede también las pronunció en la realidad en compañía de una bofetada que le ejerció en su rostro.</p>
<p>— ¡Es suficiente! A Komaeda-kun no le habría gustado verte de esta forma! —Akamatsu posicionó sus manos encima de la capitana del equipo contrario, apretándolos con suavidad—. Hay que luchar ellos.</p>
<p>—Ah, la hubieras dejado así, era maravillosa con esa apariencia desoladora</p>
<p>— ¡Cállate! ¡Pronto te haré arder en el infierno!</p>
<p>— ¿Infierno? —Enoshima inclinó su cabeza de un lado, confundida. Pronto, llevó sus manos a su boca, cubriéndola para silenciar la carcajada que trató de surgir, mas no resistió y terminó liberándola —. ¡Qué estúpida eres! El infierno no existe, son solo invenciones de algunos planetas, ¿te crees esas tonterías? Dime, dime, ¿también crees en Santa Claus? ¿O en la hada de los dientes?</p>
<p>— ¡Maldita sea, cállate ya, zorra! —exclamó Kaede totalmente harta de las provocaciones de su enemiga, el volumen estridente de su voz aturdió tanto a Sonia como a Junko— Si no hay infierno... ¡Te creare uno!</p>
<p>—Whoa... —el entrecejo de Enoshima se arrugó, su rostro exponía una genuina molestia, como si en realidad nunca hubiera reído momentos antes—. Te has convertido en un verdadero fastidio.</p>
<p>—Un bonito fastidio, querrás decir.</p>
<p>—G-Gracias...—Sonia sonrió al verla, sí, se había convertido en una gran guardiana, incluso casi superándola, pero continuaba siendo la misma chica que se sonrojaba cuando la felicitaba.</p>
<p>Peko sonrió ante esa escena, podría ya no estar Nagito con ellas, él siempre lograba animar a Sonia, pero Kaede compensaba su ausencia. Más de una vez, Akamatsu le recordaba mucho al albino.</p>
<p>En esos instantes, Pekoyama cerró los ojos y recordó la conversación que tuvo a solas con Komaeda. Se encontraban realizando una pijamada en la casa de Sonia, Ibuki siempre se emocionaba en esas ocasiones y trataba de probar algo nuevo. Esa vez, sugirió vestir kigurumis. Por supuesto, todos aceptaron a excepción de Hajime, él tenía la tendencia de creerse lo suficientemente mayor para ese tipo de cosas. Pero claro, Ibuki no era alguien que se rendía con facilidad, menos cuando se trataba de sus juegos y así, usó su arma secreta: Nagito.</p>
<p>Después de todo, él era la debilidad de Hinata, jamás se negaría a algo que le pidiera el albino. Al final, todos usaron esos pijamas esponjosos y adorables. Hinata tenía la cara bastante roja, el color se acentuaba con los cumplidos y afecto que el albino le daba. Le era imposible a Komaeda no abrazar al castaño cuando éste estaba usando un kigurumi café de conejito que encajaba con el suyo de tonalidad blanca.</p>
<p>La pijamada transcurrió con normalidad, Ibuki declaro una guerra de almohadas y eventualmente, Sonia, Ibuki y Hajime terminaron dormidos. Peko solía dormirse al último, pues sabía que el peligro cósmico no descansaba y podría caer sobre ellos. Ella quería estar lista para proteger a los que amaba. A Komaeda se le dificultaba recuperar el sueño ante las pesadillas que sufría, era usual que ellos pasaran madrugadas juntos, aunque al final sí acababan dormidos a pocas horas para que saliera el sol. Hinata yacía recargado en el peluche gigante de perrito que le otorgó a Komaeda en el segundo festival que asistieron, lo abrazaba con profundo cariño. Pensando que era Nagito de alguna forma, confundiendo el pelaje suave con la cabellera blanca de su novio. Lo había ganado en un puesto de tiros, desde un principio el castaño poseía una buena puntería. El albino lo miraba con ternura, los pómulos enrojecidos y una sonrisa cálida, ¿algún día ella llegaría a tener esa expresión facial por alguien? ¿Otorgaría un beso de buenas noches en la frente y sacrificaría su vida por su persona más amada? ¿Existiría ese individuo en primer lugar? Peko no lo sabía, pero tenía esperanza, esa a la que tanto Komaeda le inspiró a ella y al resto en creer, de experimentar aquello.</p>
<p>Komaeda salió con Peko al balcón, el cielo nocturno yacía plagado de estrellas y la luna, las miradas de ambos se concentraron en sus amigos dormidos, teniendo en mente el deseo de jamás ser separados.</p>
<p>Komaeda sabía que la chica de sus pesadillas llegaría pronto y era posible que uno o dos no sobrevivirían. No obstante, conocía un método para evitar eso, aunque no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Pekoyama era la clave para realizar ese plan, pero ella era su amiga, no una herramienta. Le gustaría mantenerlo como un secreto, mas la responsabilidad de conocer toda la sabiduría del libro primigenio cayó sobre él, si era una alternativa para derrotar a la desesperación que amenazaba con destrozarlos, lo tomaría por más que le doliera.</p>
<p>Pekoyama escuchó atentamente cada palabra dicha por Komaeda, y mentiría si dijera que no la aterrizó. Una técnica que le otorgaría el poder para derrotar cualquier calamidad, llevando al límite a su cuerpo, al punto de atrofiarlo por completo.</p>
<p>—Evita usar ese poder lo más que puedas, por favor — musitó tomándola de los hombros, apretándolos con suavidad—. Trabajáremos todos juntos para superar esta locura, ¿si?</p>
<p>Pekoyama asintió, correspondiendo el gesto de su amigo y, sin resistirse más, llevo sus manos a las hebras blancas del albino… eran tan esponjosas y suaves, como una oveja. Necesitaba disminuir la tensión del ambiente ante la charla que tuvieron. Nagito rió ante ese gesto y ella cerró los ojos, la esperanza se afianzaba a su corazón. Entonces llegó ese fatídico día en que Junko apareció y fueron separados. Peko fue incapaz de haber hecho algo, Komaeda actuó rápido con tal de evitarlo. Él siempre procuró el bienestar de todos por encima del suyo, si llegaba a morir, esperaba tener la oportunidad de disculparse personalmente.</p>
<p>«Perdiste tu vida, ¿por qué debería preocuparme por mi cuerpo? Quería protegerlos a todos, quería que regresáramos a casa juntos.»</p>
<p>Ese había sido su deseo, y al no haber sido cumplido, nació otro a raíz de la venganza; eliminar a Enoshima.</p>
<p>Los ojos rojos de Pekoyama brillaban con intensidad, su cabello plateado libre del trenzado levitaba de forma suave, sus dos manos sostenían una espada; una dorada y plateada. Su vestimenta de guardiana fue sustituida por un kimono precioso de color negro con un estampado de amapolas rojas. Cuando ella miró a Enoshima, esta logró experimentar el miedo. Su postura era impecable y, como si piedras yacieran en sus hombros, el peso del aire aumento ante la presión. Tendría poco tiempo con esa condición, así que lo aprovecharía al máximo.</p>
<p>Peko no se vio intimidada ante la gran cantidad de osos bicolor que se presentaron ante ella. Blandió la espada que sostenía su mano derecha y una colosal luna creciente roja cortó a más mitad. Tenko en compañía de Miu y Rantarou se encargaron del resto, ella les agradeció en pensamiento. No podía perder tiempo en minucias. Volvió a enfocarse en Junko, sus espadas rápidamente la buscaron cortar, la guardiana púrpura logró eludirlo al refugiarse en uno de sus portales. No bastó para salvarse, una vez más el filo la alcanzó. Enoshima parpadeó sorprendida, ¿Cómo obtuvo un poder así? El susurro metálico de una cadena y una mirada grisácea impregnada de hostilidad aparecieron en su cabeza, Junko frunció el ceño. Incluso muerto, Komaeda no dejaba de ocasionarle problemas.</p>
<p>Sentía sus huesos hervir y su tejido muscular temblar, su cuerpo estaba llegando a su límite, pero no le importaba. Le pondría un fin a esta pesadilla. Un brillo blanco enorme apareció en el pecho de Skoll, el lobo comenzó a soltar alaridos de dolor al mismo tiempo que se retorcía, su voz era estridente al punto que calaba el cuerpo de los guardianes. El ruido se detuvo en el instante en que unas extensas alas que resplandecían luz cálida brotaron desde el interior de bestia, destrozándola. Peko no prestó atención a ese suceso, su visión se concentraba en Enoshima y, por primera vez, la guardiana púrpura yacía ansiosa, la espadachina predecía todos y cada uno de sus eventuales movimientos, la figura de luz voló hacia Peko, colocándose detrás de ella y tocando su rostro con ambas manos, deteniendo sus movimientos. Junko aprovecho ese hecho para alejarse de ella.</p>
<p>—Te dije que no usaras esa técnica —era la voz de Hinata, pero sonaba como Komaeda. Le resulto incomprensible que él conociera un suceso que solo ella y Nagito sabían—. No eres una herramienta, eres nuestra amiga.</p>
<p>Su poder fue cancelado por el tacto del otro, las consecuencias de su uso se redujeron gracias a la temprana intervención de su compañero, a una sola; perdió la visión de un solo ojo.</p>
<p>—¿Hajime...?</p>
<p>Una vez que la luminiscencia de esa figura se redució, pudieron apreciarlo de una forma más clara. Su cabello era tan blanco, como si todas las purezas y cosas buenas estuvieran reunidas ahí, su traje compartía esa misma tonalidad con detalles rojos y verdes, sus ojos poseían su color natural. Era Hinata, pero algo era diferente. Sus preciosas alas liberaron plumas en el entorno que curó a todos los presentes al caer en sus heridas.</p>
<p>Calidez. Gentileza. Seguridad.</p>
<p>Eran las sensaciones que desencadenaron en todos, Sonia tomo una de las plumas entre sus manos y la apretó, llevándola a su pecho. Esa era una de las habilidades de Komaeda y el hecho que Hinata la usara, le generaba confusión. Sin embargo, estaba feliz y no podía encontrar explicación.</p>
<p>—¿Q-Qué carajos? ¿¡Por qué no estás desesperado!? ¡Komaeda está muerto!</p>
<p>—Nagito está aquí. —Se limitó a responder, alzando el báculo, la estrella del extremo superior resplandeció y lanzó un destello que se dirigió al cielo invocando un remolino de estrellas que se movían lentamente.</p>
<p>En ese momento, fueron capaces de contemplarlo; translucido y luminiscente, Komaeda yacía a lado de Hinata, levantando el báculo junto a él. Lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de sus compañeras, nuevamente, todos se encontraban juntos. Superaron los obstáculos que se manifestaron ante ellos con tal de llegar a esa meta, y con ese pensamiento, para Sonia el destino dejo de ser cruel. Ninguna desesperación podría derrotarlos.</p>
<p>—Alioth. —pronunciaron ambos al mismo tiempo a su vez que una de las estrellas del cúmulo, brilló por encima del resto y cayó con la velocidad de un próyectil en dirección a Junko.</p>
<p>Era su fin, pero Enoshima no se encontraba asustada, mucho menos triste. Hajime era la personificación de la esperanza absoluta y nació gracias a</p>
<p>Desesperación que ella provocó. Era un hecho que la esperanza y la desesperación no podían existir sin la ausencia de una. En un principio, Enoshima llegó a tener esperanza, estaba tan aburrida de su vida normal, convertirse en guardiana estelar representó conocer más allá de su solo planeta y quizás, encontraría algo que la entretuviera además de su amada desesperación...</p>
<p>No fue así.</p>
<p>Aprender de nuevos planetas y la adrenalina de luchar con bestias oscuras, la entretuvo en un inicio... Fue interesante, pero no suficiente. Y de nuevo, apareció la que surcó en su mente cuando no era guardiana; crear desesperación al mundo... No, ahora podía provocarla en la galaxia entera. La emoción la cubrió por completo.</p>
<p>Sería eliminada por una esperanza absoluta que nació de una desesperación intensa que... Ella creó. Enoshima sonrió por última vez, siendo desintegrada por el calor de la estrella.</p>
<p>Todos los presentes cerraron los ojos, excepto Hajime, deseaba verla agonizar hasta el último instante y se permitió disfrutarlo así como ella lo hizo con todas las muertes que ella ocasionó. En el sitio, yacían tenues brillos que flotaban en el aire, pertenecientes a los guardianes caídos. Eran de diversos colores y sumamente cálidos y, con lentitud, comenzaron a extinguirse. Ahora, podían descansar en paz... Formando nuevas constelaciones que prevalecerían por siglos.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Podrían enfrentar calamidades estelares, pero preparar un pastel para Año Nuevo era una hazaña igual de complicada para el equipo original de Nuevo Horizonte. Sonia leía atentamente las instrucciones, Pekoyama, usando un parche que la princesa confeccionó para ella, preparaba el horno y utensilios necesarios. Hinata ordenaba los ingredientes y evitaba que Mioda se bebiera la botella de refresco con la que realizarían el pastel. Komaeda observaba el escenario con una sonrisa, flotando encima de ellos, deseando tener y sostener una cámara. Una de las guardianas del equipo de Kaede, pelirroja y con pecas en sus mejillas, capturó la imagen por él. El albino le agradeció aunque su voz e imagen solo fuera percibida por Hinata.</p>
<p>Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, sonriéndose con dulzura. Sus existencias unidas permanentemente, sus corazones latiendo en sincronía como uno solo. Existían millones de estrellas, y siempre serían la favorita del otro. Incluso si la Estrella Prima no los hubiera unido, estaban seguros que se encontrarían de todas formas. La constelación de sus existencias ya estaba enlazadas. Y disfrutarían de su deseo y sentimientos sempiternos; enfrentando nuevos días juntos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este one-shot es muy importante para mí, pues fue con el que regrese con un largo y hiatus que tuve y ya nunca volveré a tener. </p>
<p>Esta historia pudo haber sido un fic largo, pero no quise. Pues mi mayor motivación era aplicar el concepto de Rakan/Xayah con Komaeda y Hinata. Por eso fue tan laaaargo, aunque tambien fue así para compensar mi ausencia. También fue así porque el AU de Star Guardian no está completo y tuve que armar casi todo desde 0. Así que comprendo que les resulte extraño este vicio al no estar concentrado al 100% en ellos, pero habrán más!</p>
<p>Alioth: Nagito signifca "Calma bajo la Osa Mayor (o El carro)", la cual es una constelacion, Alioth forma parte de esta. Es la más brillante de todas, superando incluso al sol. Y ese ataque está inspirado en Morning Star de p5. Igual el ataque en conjunto de Ko y Hinata, está inspirado en el showtime de Kasumi/Joker.</p>
<p>Sköll: Referencias a la mitologia nordica! :D Kodaka lo hizo también con Fenrir, y de hecho Skoll es hijo de esa bestia. La cual busca devorar a la diosa del sol, y como el sol es un estrella... por eso lo mencione así ovo</p>
<p>Momoharu/Amamatsu: No pude evitar hacer una referencia a la primera ship, pues pensé que este concepto pudo haber encajado con ellos tambien, pues son muy similares a Rakan y Xayah, pero nop. Sobre el amamatsu, una parte de mí queria poner saimatsu en su lugar, pero Rantarou le quedaba mejor el papel de Ezreal que a Saihara. Y con el momoharu, sí habria sido una calca, pues son muy similares a Rakan y Xayah. Teniendo un final trágico, como en el canon, lol. Soy la reina del fluff y el confort, no podía matar a Komaeda ni separar a los bebus. Si bien la transformación de Hinata al final, es una referencia del último juicio de sdr2, su cabello es blanco a causa de Komaeda y sigue manteniendo sus ojos oliva, pues al mismo tiempo que combinaron sus existencias, Hinata no solo obtuvo sus poderes, también sus rasgos estéticos. Lo gracioso es que luego salio un campeón llamado Aphelios en LOL y es basicamente como son Ko y Hinata al final de este vicio.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>